


The View

by Sargentpepper23



Series: Trapped, but along for the ride [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bickering, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sargentpepper23/pseuds/Sargentpepper23
Summary: "What are you doing?""I'm enjoying the view.""Well, that's the shittiest view I've ever seen."Peering over the frames of her tinted sunglasses at "the view," she smirked, "Maybe for some."





	The View

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for reading this quick story! It is my first story submission ever, so any feedback is appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Sitting in a lawn chair with a book propped in her lap, the woman in question flipped the front of the book so the man could see the title and calmly replied, "Reading."

Glaring down at her, Captain Eustass Kid was not impressed by the obvious answer.  "Yeah, no shit.  I meant why the fuck are you sitting around doing nothing?"

"In case you didn't notice I am doing something, I'm reading.  Plus, you told me to stay out of the way.  It's safe to say your threat to keelhaul me if I cause trouble left a memorable impression".

Glancing around, he begrudgingly admitted to himself she technically was out of the way.  Her chair was placed as close to the upper deck mast as possible, probably in the hopes of avoiding the blistering rays of the sun.  Furthermore, the placement of the chair kept her out of view from the majority of the ship and crew.  However, that wasn't the point anymore.  There was no way he was going to let her think she had won their verbal spar, minor as it was.

Grinning madly from ear to ear Kid snickered, "Is that why you are hiding up here? Are you that scared of me?  Of what I will do to you if you piss me off?"

 Finally peering up from her book at the aggressive captain, the now irritated woman grumbled: "Can't I just have one afternoon where I can read and enjoy the view in peace?"

"The view?"  Again, Kid briefly swiveled, seeing a mass of ropes and sails blocking the sea.  "That's a shit view."

She shrugged, spared a quick glance past the mast, and went back to her book "Maybe for some."

Thinking nothing of it, Kid returned to pondering his own problems.  For him, the view was even shittier because both the Strawhat and Heart pirate ships were cruising along beside them.  Alliance partners still tasted like acid in his mouth, but until the bigger threat was dealt with, he would reluctantly join forces with them.

_Maybe if Trafalgar keeps his creepy hands to himself and Strawhat stops asking me to play tag every ten minutes, I'll consider not throwing every piece of scrap metal at them when this hell is over._  

The captain was dragged from his thoughts by hearing what may be considered the most annoying noise in all the known seas.  Turning slowly, Kid seethed as the woman used a straw to slurp the remaining drops of her drink, her wide and slightly glazed eyes glued to the sails and rigging.

Eye twitching, Kid snapped, "Would you knock that off!"

Reluctantly drawing her eyes back towards him, she looked up with a coy smile, recognizing a chance to irritate the redhead further.  "I'm sorry, does this bother you?  I'm feeling rather thirsty at the moment" and without breaking eye contact, continued sucking the straw.

Glaring at her, Kid didn't believe for one second she was in any way sorry, especially with that passive-aggressive stare down and a satisfied smirk on her face.

However, his snippy retort died on his tongue when he noticed she had gone back to staring at the shitty view again.  Seriously, what the fuck was she thinking when she decided to sit here of all places?  The shade, coupled with those ridiculously tinted sunglasses, must make for terrible lighting.  The view was shitty, even though SOMEONE refused to admit it.  Plus, the woman had yet to read a single page since he first interrupted her nearly 15 minutes ago.

_Wait, she's on the same page?_

Smirking boldly and sensing an opportunity to tease her, Kid leaned down next to her ear and casually asked: "Hey, can you read?"

Not expecting the captain to be so close, she quickly whipped her head around nearly knocking her head into his goggles.  "Excuse me?"

"Seems like you have a hearing problem too."  Cupping his hands around his mouth, Kid hollered, "I said, Can. You. Read?"

 Moving her sunglasses up on top of her head so she could properly glare at the man, she pushed his hands out of her face and huffed "Hey you don't need to shout, I can hear just fine thank you.  And of course, I can read!"

 "Then what's the book about hmm?  You don't seem to have read very far".  He peered at the title and scoffed "I bet its one of those sappy stories where two boring people meet and fall in love.  No wait, it's one of those trashy "romance" novels where people fuck like rabbits, and everything is solved through sex.  You know, if I were a dude in one of those books I would fu-"

 Having finally lost her patience, she snapped.  "Fuck off!  It's about a woman who is so fed up with an obnoxious, overbearing pirate, she kicks his ass overboard with the hope of finally having some god damn peace and quiet".

 His hand was on her shirt collar within a heartbeat, and his face was so close, she could practically see the gears turning behind his fierce eyes.  "What the fuck did you say to me?  By the time I'm through with you, you'll be-"

 Something flashed and moved out of the corner of his eye.  Snarling, the enraged captain turned his head to ream the asshole daring to interrupt their fight, and promptly froze.  From this angle, he had finally noticed it.  The View.

 The combination of the upper decks' height and the layout of the various ropes and sails had provided a single, front row seat to the all-day sparing session taking place on the main deck.  In the middle of the makeshift ring sparing with a crewmember was his first mate, wearing nothing more than electric blue shorts and signature mask, positively dripping with sweat. 

 While Kid has no interest in men, he can understand why women are attracted to the blond assassin.  At first glance, Killer's physical strength is easy to recognize thanks to his heavily muscled arms, thighs, chest, and butt.  However, upon closer inspection, his body is also peppered with old battle scars, a painted testament showcasing his will to live.

 Slowly releasing his grip on the woman's collar, Kid slid his eyes back to meet hers, only to be slightly taken aback by their predatory intensity.  The woman's focus was on Killer and Killer alone.  Watching her every move, he both heard and saw her breath hitch as her eyes tracked a droplet of sweat crawling down the first mate's chest, catch the edge of an abdominal muscle, and finally slide into the top of his shorts.

 To cool her self down and quench her reignited thirst, she picked up her still empty drink and attempted to slurp more liquid out of the cup, eyes still not leaving the first mate.  Upon hearing a huff, she slowly turned her head back to look at the captain, who was unprepared for the woman's next reaction.  With a flushed face and the biggest shit-eating grin he had ever seen, the woman asked him with desire lacing her voice, "Are you enjoying the view Eustass?  I'm finding it absolutely mouthwatering."

 Speechless, Kid wasn't sure what to process and deal with first.  Should he warn Killer about the possible hellcat on board, be impressed and/or worried by the woman's audacity to ogle a member of the Worst Generation all day, or be jealous of the downright sinful look she had eyed the first mate with.

  _Definitely not that last thought, there is NO fucking way I'm jealous.  Killer can handle himself, but maybe I should let him know the woman is crazy and to stay away from the hold and other dark-_

 His thoughts screeched to a halt when the woman tapped his arm, his gaze immediately sliding back to meet hers.  Smirking, she leaned over and whispered, "You know, I'm not the only one who has the opportunity to appreciate the view.  Check out your two o' clock".

 Tilting his head, he immediately noticed the Thousand Sunny was slightly ahead of them.  Nestled on the deck in a beach chair of her own was none other than the Cat Theif, clad in a striking white bikini and oversized shades.  Now understanding the woman's previous words, Kid flicked a finger and urged a beach chair to head his way.  Another finger was flicked, and a cooler with a metal chain around it dragged itself across the deck.  It was time to get comfortable 

~~~~~~~

Two hours later, Heat was alarmed to find what appeared to be his captain's feet sticking out from behind the mast and was increasingly disturbed by the sight that greeted him when he rounded it.  Sitting side by side in identical beach chairs and sharing a cooler of drinks, his captain and their resident "reluctant traveler" were staring... into the ship's sails?

It wasn't the fact that they were near each other that alarmed him.  Avoiding someone was nigh impossible with the ships tight living quarters.  No, it was the fact that they were relaxed and appeared to be enjoying each other's company.

Their constant bickering and verbal sparring had started day one and had become near equivalent to sporting matches for the crew.  When quarrels break out, bets are taken, money is lost, and the long, dull days at sea are now filled with stories of their legendary fights ranging from "Who the fuck puts milk in their tea?" to "Put that toucan back where it came from or so help me!"

Either way, seeing them get along sent shivers down Heat's spine.  He would have to approach this carefully in the event it was a trap.

Hesitantly stepping forward, Heat approached the pair.  "Uhh, Captain?  What are you two doing?"

Not even bothering to look at him, Kid smirked and replied, "Exactly what it looks like, we're enjoying the view."


End file.
